Chase Edmunds
| residence = Valencia, California Los Angeles, California Washington, D.C. | education = Special Forces Operations Training Course MPDC Police Academy and ERT Training | affiliation = Counter Terrorist Unit D.C. Metropolitan Police Department | profession = Employee, private security company Field agent, CTU Los Angeles Field agent, CTU Washington Emergency Response Team, MPDC | sigothers = Kim Bauer (ex-girlfriend) | children = Angela (daughter) | status = Deceased | died = Shortly after Day 8 Shot in the chest by Benjamin Rydell | actor = James Badge Dale | seasons = 3 | firstseen = "Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm" | lastseen = "Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm" | also = 24: The Game, 24: Deadline }} Chase Edmunds was a federal agent who worked undercover for CTU Washington D.C., and was later a field agent and Jack Bauer's partner at CTU Los Angeles. He also dated and later lived with Jack's daughter Kim, but the two of them separated after Jack's apparent death. He later was called out of hiding by Jack to help him get to Kim undercover one last time before going into exile, and he was killed during a fight to bring down a gang of outlaw bikers along the way. Before The Game Chase Edmunds attended the D.C. Metropolitan Police Department's Police Academy and ERT Training Course, as well as the Special Forces Operations Training Course. After serving as a member of the MPD's SWAT Emergency Response Team, he became a field agent at the Counter Terrorist Unit's Washington/Baltimore Domestic Unit. The Game of the assassination attempt on James Prescott]] During the events of The Game, Chase Edmunds had been working undercover with terrorists Carr and Tarket for CTU Washington D.C. for a year and a half. Chase complained about the low-level courier jobs he was stuck doing for Tarket, prompting Carr to give him information about the assassination of Vice President Jim Prescott. A local henchman named Robert Daniels was going to carry out the deed in Los Angeles. As Chase relayed the information to fellow DCCTU agent Chloe O'Brian and CTU Los Angeles, Tarket and Carr caught on that Chase was a federal agent since he was calling from a land-line in a decommissioned bunker. Chase locked down the base and took out the terrorists to maintain his cover. Shortly after evacuating the bunker, Chase went rogue and headed to an airport in order to continue his assignment. Shortly after arriving in Los Angeles, Chase was ordered by Joseph Sin-Chung to evacuate him, former CTU operative Peter Madsen, and a hostage from CTU Los Angeles. The hostage turned out to be Kim Bauer. Chase evaded pursuing LAPD and took them to Argyle Avenue, where a car was waiting for them. After swapping cars, they headed to an abandoned factory in Burbank. While Jack was busy with finding his own way to locate his daughter, the base was under attack by a rival terrorist group headed by Sid Wilson, whose leader was shot by Madsen during the CTU raid. Chase, Madsen, and a handful of their men took out the attackers, but at the expense of damaging a critical synchronizer device. Madsen took Chase to NJH Science Technology and had the undercover agent infiltrate it in order to retrieve the device. Chase succeeded, but was held up by two guards, whom Madsen shot. As Madsen and Chase evacuated, Madsen explained his plan to level Los Angeles with artificially generated earthquakes. After returning to the base, another guard used the restroom, and Chase used the opportunity to have Kim send a message to CTU. As Jack found Kim near a furnace building, Chase met his soon-to-be partner and was told by Jack to stay undercover in order to grab a hard drive containing data about all undercover CTU agents. Chase obeyed the order to stay behind while Jack and Kim escaped. Chase overheard Sin-Chung and Madsen discussion another man, Max, who had a hand in the events. Later, Madsen called him to come and pick up him and another hostage, Kate Warner. As Madsen evacuated with Kate, he ordered Chase to stay behind and kill Jack. Chase explained that he couldn't save Kate without blowing his cover, and Jack agreed that he had done the right thing. Chase radioed Madsen to tell him Jack was dead, and was instructed to meet Madsen at an old train yard. At the train yard, Jack hid himself while Chase showed Madsen Jack's dogtags. Jack and Chase infiltrated one of the buildings in order to recover the CTU hard drive. Jack stayed inside an infirmary to stay hidden from the guards while Chase stalked one of Sin-Chung's hackers and killed him to take his key card. Chase covertly handed Jack the key card and disabled the security cameras. With the cameras disabled, Jack could move in to recover the hard drive. However, he was unable to remove it without triggering alarms. Jack and Chase were forced to blast their way out. Jack gave the hard drive to Chase and told him to bring it back to CTU. Chase second-guessed himself, but followed the order willingly while Jack tried to find Kate. A sniper nearly killed Chase, but Jack killed the sniper and provided cover fire while Chase escaped with the hard drive. As Chase drove away, Joseph Sin-Chung was in pursuit and eventually had Chase drive off the road. Chase was seriously injured and evacuated the wrecked car while Sin-Chung's men try to kill him. Chase called CTU and was guided by Michelle Dessler to head to an old saw mill to find first-aid. Using stealth, Chase silently killed the isolated guards and eventually finds the saw mill. After patching up, Chase wins an all-out firefight with Sin-Chung and his men. Chase recovers a message on Sin-Chung's cell phone to send a driver over to the desert to pick up some important cargo. Chase heads back to CTU. As Chase arrived, he was confronted by an irritated Ryan Chappelle knowing that Chase went rogue. Jack intervened, telling Chappelle that Chase knows how Madsen's side works and that his efforts to return the database to CTU have to count for something. Chappelle reluctantly complied but told Jack that he wanted Chase on a plane back to DC after the ordeal was over. Chase thanked Jack, and was told by his mentor that he's a good agent. Chase went undercover again posing as the requested truck driver. Chase covertly called Jack on his cell phone in order to have CTU track him. Jack trailed the truck to Fort Lesker and eventually snuck on board in the cargo portion of the truck. Chase covertly handed Jack a radio. While Jack enters a locker room to get information, Chase entered one of the loading areas. Chase was given an order by Jack to head to the main control room to lock down the base even if it meant that Chase had to blow his cover. Chase blasted his way into the control room. Chase held up a low-ranking henchman to start the lock-down, but was greeted with another alarm, so he knocked out the guard. Chase was given the order for the consoles to deactivate: Yellow, Blue, Green, Red. Chase succeeds, but tells Jack to evacuate the base since there is only one way out for him. Jack goes out of his way to regroup with his partner. Jack and Chase fought their way out of Fort Lesker and evacuated in a helicopter. The two then landed in the LA docks. With support from CTU SWAT teams, Jack and Chase swept the docks to find the cargo shipments and Madsen. Jack eventually gave the order for Chase to stay with the tactical teams while he chased Madsen. Chase finished the task and ended up hitching a ride in Tony Almeida's chopper. Tony debriefed Chase on new information regarding Max. After Jack killed Madsen, he was pinned down by Madsen's remaining henchmen. Chase then killed the gunmen from a CTU chopper. The three CTU agents headed to Max's yacht, with Tony and Chase debriefing Jack about Max. It also turned out that Kate was on the yacht as well. Before boarding the ship, Chase fired upon the defending guards with a mounted machine gun. The recently cleared deck allowed Jack to abseil to the ship. Jack fought through the remaining guards and eventually got in a stand-off with Max. Jack killed Max but began to lose consciousness as a result from a wound. Chase helped Jack to the helicopter and flew him to a nearby hospital, while Tony remained behind with Kate on the yacht. After The Game Three months before Day 3, Chase began dating Jack Bauer's daughter, Kim. Around this time, he learned about the existence of his daughter Angela, who was conceived with a previous girlfriend who never even told Chase that she was pregnant. Even when Chase was forced to take custody of Angela, he did not tell Kim until she found out from Chloe O'Brian on Day 3. Day 3 Edmunds was Jack Bauer's partner at the beginning of Day 3 and helped to find the Cordilla Virus. During the day, Bauer discovered that Edmunds was dating his daughter. Although he originally treated Edmunds badly because of this, he later came to terms with the fact. Chase headed an operation to get Jack and Ramon Salazar from jail. He planted explosives in the laundry room that Jack and Ramon were forced to play Russian roulette in, as amusement for the prisoners. He blew the wall up as Jack shot Peel, the main criminal. As Jack and Ramon made their way to the helicopter, Chase received intel that Kyle Singer was found. Chase tried to warn Jack, but Jack was already in the air and destroyed the Com Unit in the plane. When Jack and Ramon let the helicopter down, Chase was there to apprehend both of them. However, Jack and Ramon were able to get away before Chase could get them as they drove to an airport. Chase later went south of the border into Mexico and ended up getting captured after an undercover Mexican agent (requested by Tony Almeida to meet Chase) was shot dead by Salazar gunmen. When Chase was brought to the Salazar's house, they wanted to prove if Jack was trustworthy or not. Jack was forced to shoot Chase in the head. Luckily, the gun was not loaded. Edmunds was held by the Salazars during the night and was tortured for information about CTU's tactical deployments. Over the few hours that he was tortured, he was beaten, electrocuted, and shot in the hand. Claudia Hernandez was able to assist in his escape, after being promised freedom by Jack. Later in the day, Edmunds discovered the last vial of the Cordilla Virus and was forced to strap it to himself to stop it from being released. Bauer was unable to get the virus off him and was forced to chop off Chase's hand using an axe in order to relocate the virus to a sealed environment. Chase was taken to St. Thomas Hospital to have his hand reattached. When Kim arrived at the hospital and asked about Chase, Jack told her that the doctors were very optimistic and that Chase had been taken into surgery quickly. David Palmer promised to personally visit Chase, and thank him for his work and sacrifice as soon as Chase was able. After Day 3 While Chase's surgery was successful, it left him with residual nerve damage which barred him from future field work with CTU or other agencies. Chase decided to live with Kim Bauer and raise his daughter with her and moved to Valencia where he found employment as a private security guard. Chase and Kim's relationship began to fall apart after Kim heard that Jack had died, and eventually, Chase left Kim. Kim later dated Barry Landes. After his break-up with Kim, Chase began a downward spiral which culminated in him faking his death in the aftermath of Day 6, using the Valencia nuclear tragedy as cover for it. Chase moved to the East Coast, where he started a new life, adopting the alias of Charlie Williams. Chase also started working as muscle for a local mob enforcer, while also nursing an addiction to painkillers which helped him cope with the pain in his reattached hand. After Day 8 An hour after Day 8, Jack Bauer called Chase, asking for his help getting to Los Angeles to visit Kim one more time. Before they could get to California, Jack and Chase engaged a biker crew in a small town called Deadline. When Rydell, the crew leader, was able to capture Chase and multiple innocent prisoners previously held by his crew, he threatened to kill the women if Jack didn't present himself. To prevent the death of innocent people, Chase struggled with Rydell over the gun, only to have his weak hand fail him. As a result, Chase was shot in the chest by Rydell and died. This caused Jack to seek vengeance by taking out the rest of the biker gang. His body was later recovered by the FBI to be delivered to his surviving family back in California. Background information and notes * It was never specified in the show if Chase and Angela were still living in Valencia when the suitcase nuclear device exploded there in Season 6. The 2008 Daily Calendar lists Chase's status as "Deceased". This was later debunked by his appearance in 24: Deadline, where it is revealed that he used the detonation to fake his death and assume a new identity. * Chase's weapon of choice is a 40 cailber Smith & Wesson 4006 handgun. *Chase is one of seven single-season characters to appear in every episode of their season. The others are Teri Bauer (Season 1), Nadia Yassir (Season 6), Cole Ortiz and Arlo Glass (Season 8), and Mark Boudreau and Kate Morgan (Live Another Day). *His cell phone number during Day 3 is 818-749-5115. *Chase and Mike Doyle are the only CTU agents to exit their only seasons in a hospitalized condition. *Chase and Max are also the only known 24 characters to be introduced on the show and later killed off in other media. Chase is killed in 24: Deadline while Max is killed in 24: The Game, which Chase also appears in. * The role of Chase was originally considered for actor Gabriel Macht but producers were impressed with James Badge Dale, who was given the final role. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:The Game characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU Field Operations agents Category:Deceased characters Category:Deadline characters